


Why Geoff Is Not Meant To Set People Up (And Why He Still Does)

by thewaywardqueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, blind date au, ragehappysecretsanta, rhss, rhss14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardqueen/pseuds/thewaywardqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freewood blind date AU, where Gavin person does not want to be there at first, while Ryan immediately wants to go out again.</p>
<p>[As part of ragehappysecretsanta 2014]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Geoff Is Not Meant To Set People Up (And Why He Still Does)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://randomfandomcat.tumblr.com](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Frandomfandomcat.tumblr.com).



_A Blind Date. Like this is going to go well._ Gavin thought to himself bitterly.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             Geoff had assured him they wouldn't work for Roosterteeth when he agreed to let him set Gavin up. It was his main condition. That and Geoff wasn't pulling a crappy prank or something. It wasn't that Gavin didn't trust Geoff, just that he couldn't trust the scheming look when he suggested the idea. And actually to be honest his trust in Geoff only went as far he could spit- he was kind of amazed he actually agreed to come.

Still, it might keep his mind off the man who just waltzed into his life with a charming grin and bright blue eyes like he was there from the start.

_Christ, I need this._

So here he was on one of the most pathetic social events a person can be apart of. Someone else setting you up because you couldn't find someone on your own. And also running late because of how many times he'd thought about backing out, feeling the familial twist of anxiety he'd get whenever he was around someone romantically that made him urgently want to grab the closest drink. It's why he avoided the dating scene so often, he really was the worst at it and it didn't help he was usually plastered before anyone made a move. He pulled out his phone to double check the text from Geoff.

_Table 9. Good luck kid ;)_

The brit looked around for the table number chewing on his lip. He glanced from table to table before settling on one with ‘9’ scrawled elegantly on it’s side. Slowly he pulled his eyes up from the inscription to be greeted by the familiar sight of sandy hair.

_Ryan._

For a few seconds he didn't move and just soaked in the sight of his new coworker looking tiredly down at his phone. Geoff had told him the biggest pile of crap. The idea of the person just working for the company was bad enough, but the idea of working alongside him everyday made his insides spin. Everyday knowing he wasn't going to be good enough for Ryan Haywood would be awful.

I'm gonna bloody kill Geoff.

There was a part of him that eagerly screamed at him to get the hell out of there and get Geoff to tell Ryan it was off. The other, much louder, part of him told to him to think about someone else for a second and think how it'd be Ryan being stood up.

_Geoff is deader than dead._

XxxxxXxxxxX

Am I being stood up?  Ryan couldn't help thinking it. It was 15 minutes since the arranged time and honestly he was more hungry than disappointed. He pulled out his phone for the fifth time just to make sure Geoff hadn’t texted him to say it was off.

Geoff had come to him this morning grinning maniacally asking whether he was free later. He didn't even bother to lie thinking that Geoff was going to ask him to join the others for drinks, except it wasn't. He'd been on blind date's before but he usually had more than being told which restaurant to meet. Though one positive to the situation is that Geoff actually knew he was gay so that shouldn't be a problem.

He heard another person walk by his table except they stopped walking in front of him. Probably the waiter again. Ryan lifted his eyes apologetically to meet an all too familiar face.

“Er… hey, Rye.”  

"Gavin? What are you- oh."

_Oh Geoff._

"Yeah, It's me." There was something very disappointed in his tone which immediately dampened Ryan's mood.

_Am I that disappointing?_

Gavin slid into his chair cautiously pushing it back in the motion. His body drew back into the wooden seat simulating a ridiculous posture. Ryan couldn't help but feel a little offended by the amount of the amount of space the other man managed to put between them. Offended and a little impressed.

_Well if that isn't foretelling how awkward this will be then I don't know what else to make of it._

XxxxxXxxxxX

"Huh so Geoff set us up? He strikes me as the shotgun-speech-giver rather than please-date-my-sort-of-kid type." Ryan mused playfully.

Gavin just wanted to bury his head in the ground or at least sprint out of there. But he wanted to be polite at least. "If anyones the one to get a gun out it'd be Griffon except it'd be a bloody chainsaw, knowing her."

"Well that is more effectively terrifying. God save whoever ends up dating their daughter."

"Well, she does karate and is learning how to wield at the age of 11 so I imagine if any kid screws her over they'd have to think about leaving the country."

They both laughed together, like they would at the office, like they would be for the foreseeable future. That made him abruptly stop laughing and stiffen slightly.

"Am I doing anything wrong, Gavin?"

"No. It's not your fault." Ryan raised his eyebrow questioningly. "He told me they wouldn't work for the company." Gavin mumbled.

There were a few seconds before Ryan begun chuckling. "And I thought I was good with loopholes." Gavin fixed him with a puzzled look. "I technically don't work for Roosterteeth... yet. I start next monday that was just a trial week for achievement hunter to see if i wanted to stop being a freelance animator. So, I don't actually work for roosterteeth."

"Oh, Christ."  Gavin couldn't help but replay the conversation with Geoff in his head on a loop for a few minutes. To think of it that morning Geoff had been desperate to get him to give his opinion on Ryan. Maybe he made it a little to clear how much he had liked him.

Griffon, I'm really sorry about your husbands future death but he really does deserve it.

He peeked up to see blue eyes studying his reaction. "You seem pretty okay with this, Rye."

"Well I mean I hadn't thought Geoff to be a master matchmaker so I thought it'd be fun anyway. It helps that I'm enjoying the company of an amusing and handsome man I hold in high esteem." The smoothness of Ryan's statement did little to ease Gavin but he at least his smile began to look a little less forced.

"So you're really..." Gavin trailed off.

"What? An animator? A Sagittarius? Ex-model? Mad scientist?"

"Interested in guys! And what do you mean ex-model?"

"I see the mad scientist didn't register much. Shame I feel it's one of my best qualities." Gavin huffed impatiently and Ryan seemed to smile softer. "Alright, I'm gay. I doubt Geoff would have set you up with me if he hadn't known."

"Right." _He would have and we both know it._ "I 'spose not."

They managed then to pretend that they weren't on a blind date talking about anything and everything to do with work. It seemed to ease them both, like they were just going out for bevs after work. Like this wouldn’t change anything.

There were a few moments though, where the atmosphere would shift. Stupid small things like colliding hands and shared smiles that didn’t feel real like this was a dream because this didn’t happen in real life. That connection where suddenly everything makes your insides flutter- they don’t. Gavin couldn’t figure out how he felt about it, insistently jamming any hint of feelings back where they came from, the only show he made of it was by tensing slightly and drinking more. He felt Ryan’s gaze got more tired as this went on and Gavin really wished that this wasn’t happening. But that was wrong of course. He wanted it to be happening but not when Ryan felt like he had to put up with him instead of really wanting to be there. Gavin had to hand it to him though, his acting actually was pretty good.

"So, what's your verdict then?"

"My verdict?"

"Am I prospective suitor?"

"What?"

"Do you want to go on another date?"

Gavin sat there for a minute not quite sure how to respond."You..."

"Gavin, for someone who is known for being loud you've been very quiet tonight and I'm not sure whether I should be flattered, whelmed, annoyed or something else altogether."

"...whelmed?"

"Its a word."

"Maybe in the Haywoodictionary."

"That was terrible and you should be ashamed. Anyhow, do I get an answer or more question-dodging?"

“Well do you want to go on another date?”

Ryan huffed exasperated, looking almost like he was going to drop his face into the table. In fact there was a split second where he had glanced down but must have thought better of it.

"Gavin, as I'm the one who acted like they wanted to be here I thought that would be a given."

"Well I thought you were acting, you pleb. Cos' we work together and all that." That seemed to catch the man's attention looking straight up at him, eyes sharp.

"You really thought I'd do that? That I would that dishonest?"

"No! You're just so polite and I thought you didn't want to be here, didn't I? Like you were just..."

"Humouring you?" Gavin nodded looking down checking on his lip. Ryan paused for a moments before laughing lightly. "Gavin, If I had known you had liked me I would have asked you myself. I guess Geoff decided we were too oblivious for his sanity."

Gavin tried really hard to let that sink in. He really did. The result was more that his face became very scrunched up and let out a soft "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'."

"Care for a redo tomorrow?" He asked meekly and Ryans face split into a warm grin.

"Sounds perfect, Gavin."

_ Geoff, you're the best. _


End file.
